powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 41: Transformation Impossible! The Base Destroyed
is the forty-first episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the conclusion of a two-part story involving the Neo-Jetman and the battle with Meteor BEM. Synopsis As the original Jetman find themselves powerless and cast out by Commander Ichijou and the Neo-Jetman, Tranza decides to use Meteor BEM for his own mission to destroy the heroes. Plot As the Jetman team find themselves unable to transform, the Vyram generals continue to celebrate while Meteor BEM knocks Jet Garuda down. Tranza sneaks into the city onto a rooftop to watch as Meteor BEM continues it's assault. Odagari decides to send out Tetraboy as Supreme Commander Ichijou ignores her; it arrives as it tramples all over Jet Garuda, the smaller robot pummels the Bio-Dimensional Beast before it starts tossing Tetraboy around and throwing it down like the defeated robots. Odagari calls for the Jetman as Ryu awakens and restores Jet Garuda to a standing formation, activating the Tetra Buster as it's beam strikes Meteor BEM, appearing to destroy it. Radiguet is shocked stating that Meteor BEM can't be defeated this easily as Ryu faints within Jet Garuda, making the mecha collapse to the ground once again. Smirking, Tranza spies Meteor BEM's meteor and uses his gauntlet to sneak it into the exhaust pipe of Jet Icarus before leaving. Back in Sky Camp, Ichijou humiliates the Neo-Jetman team as the latter tell him they weren't ready for this fight; J1 asks for another chance, which the commander acknowledges and tells them to not make a fool of themselves again. A printout emerges showing the report on the Anti-Birdonic Metal: it reveals that the original Jetman can recover their transformation ability; but Ichijou crumbles it up surprising the leader of the squad. In the recovery room, Ryu states they're only as strong as normal people now; and if the Vyram made a move now there would be problems; but Odagari confirms once they get the analysis report, they'll figure a way to restore their powers and the team should hang in there. However, Ichijou enters stating that, as they disobeyed orders and went to battle without authorization, the original team is dismissed effective today. The team is shocked but Odagari holds them back, stating that if it weren't for them, the Neo-Jetman and the city would be destroyed; but Ichijou states this isn't his problem and orders them out of the base. He then falsely states that the analysis indicates no possibility for the original team to recover their powers. Odagari, sensing personal rivalry and desperate to help the original team, asks if this has to do with Ichijou's personal grudge against her and asks that she be the one fired instead if this is the case. Ichijou replies that he is indeed very resentful over the fact that a subordinate would be appointed instead of him to command the Jetman team, and that in revenge he will have her working as his underling and overshadowed by him for the remainder of her career. In the Vylock, Tranza stated that the battle was a great show while mocking Radiguet; he prepares to draw his sword but Gray stops him before he can. Tranza remarks that any jewel will lose it's shine without good leadership and compares Radiguet to a clown in a circus before abandoning him. Within the base, the repairs on the mecha continue as the meteor escapes the exhaust pipe. At the same time, the Jetman are being escorted out of Sky Camp, with Ako remarking they saved the Neo-Jetman's life and wonders if this is the thanks they get for it. Raita pleads to talk to Ichijou but J2 silences him and forces the team out; Gai lunges for him as the original Jetman attack the Neo-Jetman until Ryu holds Gai back telling him to trust their commander. J1 appears to apologize and thank Jetman for saving them; Ryu asks him to fight hard for them; and that they wanted to fight with them but they don't have any powers to; while Gai adds they'll be the ones taking the credit for this as Ryu holds him back again, Gai adding that he hopes they aren't just thrown out like they are and Odagari looks saddened to see them go. In Sky Camp, the meteor bursts through a grating before reforming into Meteor BEM. In the central command, Ichijou asks Odagari if Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda are competed repairs, but she states that Ryu's group has left; Ichijou wonders what the big deal is as the former commander states she hopes he's happy with this and asks if he has any human decency left, with him just saying it would cloud his judgment. At that moment, the alarm goes off as Meteor BEM is noted to be in 3rd Block, Engine Room #12, commanding Neo-Jetman to pursue it. Within the Vylock, Tranza senses Meteor BEM's rampage; as Radiguet and the others see it occurring, Tranza states that a jewel is shining due to a talented commander; the trio look shocked as Tranza laughs, revealing he removed the meteor heart from Meteor BEM's body, thus destroying the body only with the Tetra Buster. Radiguet calls it unfair but Tranza calls it strategy. Meanwhile, Meteor BEM marches his way tossing around and crushing the Neo-Jetman as they keep trying and failing to fight with the creature. Elsewhere, Gai contemplates punching Ichijou and Raita proclaims he won't get away with this; Kaori wonders what to do if they can't even contact the commander, but Ako reveals she has a Corresponder, snatching it before leaving the Sky Camp. But when they turn it on, they hear the Neo-Jetman's reports of the destruction of Engine Room 13 and Meteor BEM in Second Block with the creature appearing unstoppable; the Jetman rush to the aid as Gai shows resentment at the situation. In the base, Odagari pulls out a drawer with Beak Smashers in it as Ichijou yells at his team to defeat Meteor BEM, with her stating its target to be the control room. She offers a Beak Smasher to Ichijou, only for him to refuse and order her to recall the original Jetman team. Utterly disgusted by Ichijou's behavior, Odagari personally rushes to battle but finds even Beak Smashers to be unable to overcome Meteor BEM's body armors. Odagari then proceeds to order Sky Camp to be evacuated, telling the Neo-Jetman team that while the base can be rebuilt even if destroyed, lives cannot be recovered once lost. However, the doors suddenly seal as Ichijou states he won't let them escape and they must protect Sky Camp with their lives; Odagari yells at him to open the doors and that his philosophy is wrong as the Bio-Dimension Beast keeps marching forwards even as the original Jetman arrive as another of the base doors shutters behind them. Ryu proclaims they'll fight as they try to attack it without their powers, being knocked down and away, even as Ichijou proclaims the base is his and he won't let anyone else have it as the supreme commander of Jetman as Meteor BEM pummels through the barricade towards the control room. The Jetman prepare to pursue them, but Neo-Jetman stops them, with J1 offering to get their powers back; Odagari asks how and he reveals the destruction of the analysis report. However, the original team can only regain their powers with 100 million gigavolts of Birdonic Energy; Ako wonders where they'll get it from but J1 states they'll use the Birdonic Reactors. Ryu asks what will happen to Neo-Jetman, J1 states they only cared about power and not about caring for people or peace; they'll lose their powers but Ryu's group are the true Jetman. Placing their hands on the Birdonic Reactors, the Cross Changers are repowered as Odagari nods in approval. Meteor BEM finally bursts into the Sky Camp control room, with Ichijou proclaiming it won't gain anything in the room and telling it to leave while throwing chairs at it. As the Supreme Commander is tossed aside, Ryu and the original Jetman arrive in, transforming with the team assaulting it with their Bringer Swords and throwing it out of their base. The Bio-Dimensional Beast tries to use it's beam to weaken them again, but the Jetman resist; stating the Neo-Jetman's Birdonic Energy is now a barrier that can assist them, all while Odagari continues to fix the mecha. Ryu uses the Wing Gauntlet and smashes Meteor BEM with a consecutive assault by the rest of the team leading to the Bio-Dimensional Beast weakening until it's taken down by the Smash Bomber, leading to the Bio-Dimensional Bug to reformat it and make it become a giant. At that moment, the mecha complete their repairs as Jet Icarus is sent, facing Meteor BEM's fire until Ryu uses the Icarus Axe to slice at the Bio-Dimensional Beast until it blocks it. Jet Garuda suddenly joins them and they unite into Great Icarus; easing resisting its attacks until destroying Meteor BEM with the Bird Maser. In the Vylock, Tranza blames Radiguet's squad for their Bio-Dimensional Beast being useless before storming off. Radiguet blames Tranza for interfering while throwing his sword towards the Vyram throne. Odagari and the Neo-Jetman catch up with the original Jetman team, with Odagari stating Supreme Commander Ichijou is fine but doubt he'll be in command again, hinting that she's been re-appointed command of Sky Camp in the aftermath of the battle. J1 states the Ryu's team are the only ones who can protect Earth as Odagari reinstates them to active service, with the team saluting outside Gai who stands on his own until Odagari offers a hand letting him join in and the team united. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Supreme Commander Akira Ichijo: * J1/Neo Jetman 1: * J2/Neo Jetman 2: * J3/Neo Jetman 3: * J4/Neo Jetman 4: * J5/Neo Jetman 5: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 11.1% DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes